Poisoned Heart
by Immortal-Ringmaster
Summary: The new Poison Gym Leader in Unova is excited to start, but soon he'll find himself on the adventure of a lifetime!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know that it has been a while, and I want to apologize for that. I have been working on something spectacular, and this is it! The first Chapter should be going up later tonight, and I could not be more excited about it!**

 **Poisoned Heart is about a new Gym Leader heading into the Unova Region to replace Roxy's poison gym. However, he doesn't realize that he'll be going on one of the biggest adventures of his life!**

 **Stay tuned for (hopefully) weekly updates, and it feels great to be back!**

 **Love you all, and happy reading!**

 **~ImmortalRingmaster**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the wait you guys! I ended up getting super busy, so the first section of the story will be going up right... now! Enjoy you guys!**

The sun was shining brightly on the clear blue waters of the ocean. The ocean water crashed against the side of a large passenger boat, causing the water to spray up the side of the boat, spraying the feet of Jace, who looked at his damp shoes, and sighed. He looked out at the approaching harbor of Straiton City in the Unova Region. He looked back out at the open sea, took in a huge breath of salty sea air, and smiled. Looking back into the water, he saw a school of Goldeen and Seaking that were swimming alongside the boat. One of the Goldeen looked up at Jace, who smiled and waved down at it. The Goldeen rolled over in the water, diving out and back into the water, then quickly swam off with the rest of its school. Jace shook his head and ran his hand through his blond hair. Shaking his head, he pinched his arm for the fifth time, trying to see if he was dreaming. He still couldn't believe that he was going to be a gym leader in the Unova Region. The whole experience had begun earlier that week when he had received a message from his Aunt Juniper, who was a Pokemon Professor in the Unova Region. She. like Professor Oak of the Kanto Region, gave trainers their first Pokemon. When Jace had opened the message, the first thing that he saw was a link to a boat ticket. As he read the message, he opened the link to the ticket in another browser. The message read,

 _Dear Jace,_

 _I cannot believe that I am the person to be able to tell you this amazing news! Here in the Unova Region, one of our Pokemon Gyms has just closed. Roxie, the Poison-Type Gym Leader, has closed her Gym so she can spend more time with her music. Now that the Gym has closed, the Unova League wants to open up a new Gym in Nuvema Town, which is where I live. The League also appointed me to choose the new Gym Leader. Of course, my mind went straight to the strongest Pokemon Trainer that I know._

 _So, I am pleased to announce that you, Jace, will be the new Gym Leader of the Unova League! Also, don't worry about anything at all. Your mother and I have already talked about this. You'll be staying with me. Also, I have talked to different shops around the Region, and they will be happy to get you new clothes, accessories, and anything else you need. If you do want anything from home, you can send it via Dragonite Mail._

 _Hope you see you soon!_

 _Professor Juniper_

After Jace had finished reading the message four times, he looked back at the ticket, back at the message, and then back to the ticket again. He quickly ran to the video phone and called his training partner, Agatha. Agatha was part of the Kanto Regions Elite Four and was one of the most powerful trainers that Jace knew.

"Well, congratulations Jace!" She had said when he told her the news. "You make all of us here in the Kanto Region very proud." Jace smiled. While he would train with Agatha, other members of the Kanto League would often come and train with them as well, so Jace had gotten to know them all pretty well.

"Thank you, Agatha," Jace said. "But why me? Why would my Aunt think of me when asked about a strong trainer? I've never been able to beat you, or ant of Kanto's Elite Four." Agatha laughed.

"Oh Jace," she said, shaking her head. "You almost have, multiple times. The only reason you haven't is that we're forced to battle as hard as we can _because_ you're so strong," Agatha paused. "Trust me, after about a month as a Gym Leader, you'll be able to beat all of us no problem."

"You really think so?" Jace asked. Agatha nodded.

"I know so," she replied. "I'll be sure to call you once you're all settled in."

"Why don't you just come and visit?" Jace asked. "Then we'll be able to see if I'll finally be able to defeat you," Agatha laughed.

"I would love to," she said. "Now, I'm sorry to cut our conversation short, but I have a challenger waiting for me."

"Whip his ass for me, Agatha," she laughed.

"Goodbye, Jace,"

"Goodbye, Agatha," After the video chat ended, he ran upstairs to start packing a few of his favorite outfits.

 **This is, unfortunately, all of the time that I have to write today. Stay tuned for the rest of the story, because I, myself, am still writing this. (It's nowhere close to being done, so...) this might be the longest thing that I have ever written, and I can't wait.**


End file.
